heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-01-25 Return of the Banshee
*CRACK* The balls on the billiards table rattle around like electrons zipping around a nucleus. Scott grimaces and stands upright, looking at Ororo. "Your shot." He pauses. "I seem to have lost my edge." He moves around the table and off to the side, taking an idle look at the television. The broadcast is giving an update on the small nation of Mureybet and it takes his interest for understandable reasons. The lounge is pretty quiet thus far. It's Friday night and so students are either out and about, congregating in their cliques, or gaming in their rooms. No one plays pool anymore. "If I didn't know that you were so distracted, I'd accuse you of letting me win," Ororo replies, leaning over the table to line up her own shot. She holds back a sigh at the news. "Perhaps we could find something different to have on as background noise? I think there's a hockey game on tonight." What? She likes hockey. Blame Logan. Once it got too dark for his improvised winter wonderland outside to keep drawing people in, Bobby gave it one last frost over to last the night in case anyone wanted to play in the snow or run through that icy obstacle course he set up and headed inside. He got changed and now he's stepping into the lounge with hands in his pockets. When he sees who's already there, Bobby smiles and lifts a hand to wave. "Hey." Banshee arrived only a few short minutes ago, and once he got his bags into the foyer against one wall, he makes his way toward the lounge. He can hear them in there, clear as day. Benefits of being genetically adapted for sound. He leans on the doorframe for a moment, his shoulder to the wood. "If your shootin your eyes like your shootin your pool tonight. I think the X-men are in dire straits indeed." He says having arrived just after Bobby. That slightly less than Lucky Charms level brogue to his words and a smooth tenor tells you exactly who it is. "Leave it," Scott says simply and does so in one of 'his' ways that attempts to cut through an idea with finality. He wants to see this. Has to see it. The tension is lifted by Bobby's presence, as per usual. Scott chuckles a bit, "Bobby. Good to see you. Especially in one piece." "Sean," Scott dips around the pool table and reaches up to slap Sean on the side of the shoulder. "It's great to see you," the younger man seems overjoyed and shocked. "I had no idea you were coming." "It's /lovely/ to see you, Sean." The Irishman even gets a kiss on the cheek from the weather goddess, after she takes a second shot after sinking a couple. Bobby isn't ignored, either, and is offered her pool cue to take her place. "If you've ever wanted to beat Scott, strike now while the iron is hot, my friend." Bobby's expression faulters for a moment at Scott's 'one piece' comment but he covers it quickly with a smile. "Back in one because you all can't handle more," he laughs. When Sean comes up behind him, Bobby looks over his shoulder and has a comically surprised expression for a moment. "Hey, man," he greets. When handed Ororo's cue, Bobby smirks. "You say that like I haven't kicked his butt before," he says, stretching a little as he moves to the side of the table. Banshee laughs and straightens up off the doorframe when Scott approaches, and nods, a big grin on his face. "Likewise my freind, it's good... Ohh.." He trails off when Storm kisses his cheek. "Keep that up lass and we'll give the kids something to gossip about. Aside from the local teen magazine garbage." He tells her, and snakes his head, giving her a return peck on the cheek. "But I didnt tell anyone I was coming back. I got in a bad way with some people overseas. Some not so friendly friends from my days in Interpol.. they'd like to see me hurt and wouldn't think twice about going through all'o you to do it. Seemed best to stay off the radar." Scott nods to Bobby, "You're probably right there. On the former. My memory's foggy as to when you beat me last time. I think I probably forgot it on purpose." Scott looks to Sean seriously, "You know we could have helped you. If you need anything, anything at all, you know you can always come back." Ororo nods at Scott's words to Sean. "Just say the word, and they can find themselves facing some... very bad weather," she says, then sighs when her phone alerts her to a text. "And, it looks like my fun for the evening is cut off. Finally hearing back from a potential student I'd thought had thrown away my number." She heads out of the room to call the kid back, somewhere quiet enough she can devote her attention to the conversation. "Does that mean some bad guys are gonna be showing up here for the ol' frosty shorts special?" Bobby asks Sean, not sounding worried about it at all. "You say that like they don't have tons to gossip about already. Heck, I've already heard today's newest crop of rumors," he chuckles. He offers a wave Storm's way as she goes before turning to the others again. "Forgetting your humiliating defeats won't help you learn from them, Scott," Bobby replies, doing his best impression of Professor X. Banshee offers Storm a short farewell wave before she vanishes around the corner, then turns back to his friends. "I doubt that. I went to ground for a solid month before I hitched a ride here. I flew across Austria AND the southern tip of Germany under my own power just to avoid them. But if they do somehow track me, we'll be ready for them, don't ye doubt. So have have things been here? Quiet or... normal?" Scott chuckles at Bobby and shakes his head, "Very profound, Drake. Don't let the Professor hear your impression." Scott shrugs his shoulders. "It's been normal. Which is crazy. How long are you staying for?" "He's heard it. He thought it was funny," Bobby replies, sticking his tongue out at Scott for a moment. "He likes my impressions," he adds, amused. "As normal as things get around this mad house," he chimes in fondly. Banshee smiles at the frosty jokester. "I remember when I was full o'jokes and pranks and the devil's mischief. Good times." He says, then turns his attentions on Scott. "I've no plans to be anywhere else right for the forseeable future. My family's estate is well cared for so I've come home to all my freinds. I was hopin to pick up a teachin position, if ones available." "Absolutely. We'd be happy to have you back. I'll make sure you're room is ready for you tonight," Scott says with a wide smile. "And in no time, Bobby will be doing impressions of you. If he doesn't have one already. Any idea what you'd like to teach?" "Devil? Why, I'm as sweet as an angel," Bobby replies with a grin. He keeps a straight face for a few moments before snickering. He perks up when Sean mentions teaching. "Well, good to have another helping hand in wrangling these kids," he says. "Give it time, Scott. A true master such as myself need a little time to perfect his art." Banshee pauses, not having considered WHAT he might teach, assuming there was a position open. "Well I could teach self defense, unless you've got that hairy canadian doin it. Aside from that'N singin.. Don't suppose I have many skills that can be taught to the younger generations. Though I am a fair hand in a machine shop. Fabricatin parts and whatnot." "We'll find a spot for you, Sean. You can help me in the shop and we might have to have you teach some gen-eds. And self-defense...I could use some help training folks downstairs too." If you know what he means. And you know what he means. Banshee smiles broadly, and glances at Bobby. "Ahh yes. Ran into some interesting spots in my time away, we can add those to the roster and let them have at it. Sounds good." "Logan's around. Somewhere," Bobby remarks. He hasn't seen him since he chilled a beer for him in passing. "You could probably watch the detention hall or offer some tutoring too," he suggests. "Oh yeah, a couple of the students were asking me about some extra time down there, Scott." Scott nods to Sean, "It's settled then." He gives him another clap on the back, "Good to have you home, man." Scott's raises eyebrows turn to Bobby, "Oh yeah? Who was it?" Banshee eyes Bobby for a moment, then laughs. "Boyo I can remember when YOU were the student askin for more time. Jesus, Mary and Joseph how times have changed..." He says and just shakes his head. "I'm goin to go get me bags and find that room you're promisin." "Dude, don't date yourself like that," Bobby teases Sean. "And now I can go down there any time I want and rock the DR," he chuckles. "Probably a good idea to not leave those bags unattended," he adds. "Mostly Josh but I get the impression little Vic wants in there too. I'll put 'em through their paces sometime," Bobby remarks, stretching. "Now how about I finish kicking your butt for Ororo?" he offers the challenge, patting the pool table. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs